


For the Moment

by Eclectic_pen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Free Agency, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclectic_pen/pseuds/Eclectic_pen
Summary: Sidney knows that teams change...





	For the Moment

Sidney doesn’t need to check his phone when he hears it ping with a notification and then fall silent. Kuni had already talked to him a few days ago and mentioned that a couple of teams had begun to pursue him. Sidney doesn’t blame him, per say. As a four time Stanley Cup champion, Kuni deserves a pay raise and, well, Pittsburgh doesn’t have the cap room to give it to him. They couldn’t give it to Bones, either. Or Dales. From the beginning, Hainsey had made it clear that he probably wouldn’t stick around past the post season, too.

Sidney knows that teams change. He had first learned that lesson when Mario retired and then Colby left all those years ago. Teams change, especially when a group has hit its peak. From there, there’s nowhere to go but down. After their first cup win, Jordy and Talbot’s departure had imprinted that into his mind. _Teams change._ Nealer and Nisky and Suttsy: gone. Teams change is a mantra that continually echos in the back of his mind, yet Sidney can’t help but to ache with regret every single time he loses one of his players. Players leave, even the ones who have raised their team from a scorched earth and carried it on their backs. Duper, Flower, Kuni: none of his found family are exempt from the harsh reality that is hockey and the NHL.

“Sid okay?” Sidney startles, jumping a bit from his slouched position on the couch. He cranes his neck backwards to see Geno hovering behind him with soft eyes and a face creased in worry.

“Yeah, G, why do you ask?”

“Look at nothing for long time. Thought you say history most interesting, no?” Geno’s tongue pokes the inside of his cheek as a small smirk spreads across his face. Sidney hates how he feels his cheeks heat as he ducks his head down and glances at the abandoned WWII book in his lap. It’s just not fair. How can Geno look so smug and handsome while delivering the worst chirps?

“It _is_ interesting. You just refuse to admit that you actually like watching the History Channel with me.” Once a week Sid makes sure to steal the remote so that he can watch a new episode of _Vikings_. Geno may whine and demand for him to flip to Animal Planet, but eventually he quiets down and pays attention. This is probably because Sidney always curls himself around Geno on the couch, tangles their legs together, and rests his head on Geno’s chest. Although, now that Sidney thinks about it, Geno’s interest may have less to do with history and more to do with Sidney himself…

Geno, though, hadn't been the only person to take an interest in Sidney's history fascination, also for the wrong reasons. About a year ago he had decided to try a new History Channel show. Sidney didn’t really look at its title when he selected it. He only saw that it had four stars on Netflix and it had something to do with ancient civilizations. About fifteen minutes into his episode, though, he realized that he had made a huge mistake, practically with choosing to watch the show on a plane ride. Flower had leaned over and peered at his tablet before Sidney could turn it off. Fleury's face first furrowed with confusion and then exploded with glee.

“Sidney, you watch Alien show?”

“Shut up. I didn’t know what it was at first.” Sidney grumbled

“Aliens, Sid!” Flower cackled. “Something you not tell us, Creature? Are you trying to learn about your real family?”

“Ha-ha. Very funny Flower.” Sidney replied with a scowl as he shoved his tablet in his bag.

Flower had indeed thought it was hilarious. For weeks he took to messing up his hair and ambushing Sid at the most random of times yelling “Aliens!” It culminated in Sidney opening his locker one day only to discover that a cheap blow up alien, one you’d win at a carnival, was crammed inside. Worst of all, it was wearing a kid’s size Sidney Crosby jersey and staring blankly back at Sidney. Sidney could only gaze in bewilderment as Flower had grabbed the alien and raised it in the air for all to see.

“Sidney,” Flower teased, “why did you not tell us that your family would be visiting? So nice that they come and support their biggest success on Earth!” Sidney remembers Flower tossing the Alien to the other guys in the room. It was a bright spot in a string of particularly irritating losses. The rookies had invented increasingly terrible chirps as they tried to grab the alien for themselves. Bones and Dales were probably laughing in the background. Kuni most likely wore that wry smirk that seemed to grace his face during any kind of shenanigan. They were all so happy at that point despite the stress and injuries.

“Sid I’m think you lie to me.” Geno coaxes, snapping Sid back to the present.

“What?” Sid has completely lost track of the conversation. It’s all so much right now. He's gone through this so many times. He’s already lost _Flower_ for god’s sake. So why does it still hurt so much?

“Oh, _Sid_.” Big thumbs sweep at his cheeks. They brush away tears that Sidney wasn’t aware were falling. Geno is kneeling on the ground before him, a look of devastation drawing his features down. “Is about Kuni, yes?" Geno pries. "And everyone? Hear from them all, all say good bye. Is hard day for me, too.” Sidney can see that earnest truth in Geno’s dark eyes. Behind them lurks a pain that Sidney himself cannot shake. A sob bubbles from his lips as he falls forward off the couch and into Geno’s arms. Tomorrow, Sid will feel completely stupid for losing his shit like this, but for now he cannot stop himself from voicing the agonizing thought he’d been trying to silence with his misery.

“Geno,” Sidney whispers so quietly that he wonders if G can even hear him. “Your contract is up in five years.” Sidney can feel Geno stiffen in surprise to the words he just spoke.

“Yes? Sid, why it matter?”

“Geno, what if the Penguins can’t afford you anymore? After two cups, and who knows what else, you deserve so much more than you make now.” Just like Dales, Bones, Hainsey, Kuni, and so many more. After a pause, Geno lets out a small huff, almost a laugh, as he gathers Sidney closer in his arms.

“Sid silly. Don’t need more money to play. Love Penguins, love hockey, love _you_. I stay here. New contract no problem when five years come.” Geno bends his head down intending to plant a gentle kiss on Sid’s forehead, but Sidney jerks himself away from Geno’s arms in frustration. He isn’t getting it, isn’t understanding what Sidney is trying to say.

“Don’t you think that’s what Flower thought a few years ago?” Geno freezes, eyes wide, from where he'd been trying to scoot closer to Sidney. Sidney just barrels on. “Flower loved the Penguins, and us, and he’s incredible, but it wasn’t enough! Like you, he wasn’t just another team member, but he’s still…still...” Sidney can’t even get the rest of the sentence out. He’s crying too hard now.

Geno is an astoundingly great hockey player. Sure, he’s had slumps like any human, and, consequently, non-Penguin fans and the harsh press have been quick to tear down his stardom anytime his production dipped. Still, anyone with half of a brain knows that Evgeni Malkin is one of the best hockey players in the world. He is the corner stone of the franchise, integral to the Penguin’s team...but Sid, well, Sid _is_ the Penguins.

From the moment Sidney pulled on that black and gold jersey, he was forever more a Penguin. Even at his lowest points, the concussion or his seasons under Mike Johnston, there was no doubt with the people who mattered that Sid the hockey player was synonymous with Sid the Penguin.  He would never say it out loud, not in a million years, but behind all the modesty, Sidney understands that if forced to choose between Sid and Geno, the Penguins would always keep Sid and in return make Geno leave. This is what frightens him most of all.

“Sidney look at me.” Geno’s imploring voice breaks through Sid’s swirling thoughts and makes him pause. He watches as Geno, eyes shining, inches closer to him again, knees awkwardly shuffling on the carpet as he draws himself close enough to cup Sidney’s blotchy face. “Can’t know future. Too much always change. But, I know that we’ll be together, no matter what happen.” Geno tilts his head down so that his forehead touches Sidney’s own. Their eyes are unable to look away from one another. “You most important to me, even more than hockey. If need to, we will make work, because I love you _most_.”

Geno dips his head down further brushing his lips oh, so gently against Sidney’s reddened mouth. Sadness and care and _love_ pour through every movement of Geno’s body as he pulls Sid into him and deepens the kiss. Sidney can do nothing but follow Geno into the moment. His arms come up and wrap around Geno’s neck. It’s a lifeline for Sid to cling to as his partner in everything keeps him from falling apart.

Sidney’s not sure how long they grasp at each other on the floor, but eventually they separate from their soft embrace when, embarrassingly, Sidney’s stomach lets out a low grumble. Geno chuckles as he hoists Sid up from the ground. Thankfully, it seems like both of their tears have dried up long ago.

“Go wash up,” Geno urges with a gentle tap on his ass. “I’ll heat boring chicken you have for dinner.” Too tired to insist that no, his chicken is seasoned just enough, thank you, Sidney treks upstairs to his their private bathroom while Geno wanders off to the kitchen.

Feeling utterly gross, Sidney decides that Geno won’t mind if he takes a quick shower to truly wash up and clear his mind. With water rushing down his skin, Sid can start to think rationally about the events of today.

If there’s one thing Sidney knows, it’s that Geno loves him and that that will, most likely, never change. What also will not change, however, is Sidney himself. No matter what Geno says, Sidney knows that having a hockey life is difficult. It tears people apart when they least expect it. Sidney will always worry about when that time will come for him and Geno because he’s Sidney Crosby and his brain scrutinizes any situation in or outside of hockey. Tonight he’ll lie awake next to Geno and ache for his future self who may not be able to play with, talk to, or even touch the love of his life.

Right now, though, he has his handsome, funny, and generous partner heating up an admittingly bland dinner in the home that they share when they aren’t together playing the game they love. For right now, that will be enough. With a sigh, Sid turns off the shower, puts on his comfiest sweats, and goes to enjoy the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the time I tripped, fell, and wrote my first fanfic in...6ish years? Free agency left it's mark today, that's for sure. Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
